The need for suitable planters or pots for living plants has been recognized by workers in this art for many decades. As an example of this early recognition see U.S. Pat. No. 248,213 granted Oct. 11, 1881 to A. D. Polsgrove. In general the art has recognized that such a planter should comprise a container for soil in which the roots of the plant grow and a receptacle for any excess water that is supplied to the plant. See, for example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,814,911 granted Dec. 3, 1957 to Shep; 2,863,259 granted Dec. 9, 1958 to Radford; 3,949,524 granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Nickelson and 4,062,147 granted Dec. 13, 1977 to Phillips. Planters are commonly used in greenhouses and in gardens, frequently in contact with soil and sometimes on supports such as tables or the like. Conventionally they are made of clay and have the rather unattractive appearance of an ordinary clay flower pot. If they are used indoors a vase of some kind in which the planter can be placed and concealed is considered desirable or necessary.